


Every Moment

by xxDustNight88



Series: When the Dust Settles [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Fluff and Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Post-Ragnarok, Thor Is Not Stupid, why can't I keep a drabble a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Christmas Eve is not a tradition Loki is familiar with and sees no reason to participate in such affairs. Forced to attend a party of most annoying frivolity by Thor, Loki is shown just how magical Midgardian traditions can be if one is willing to open their heart.





	Every Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what it boils down to is that I am currently overwhelmingly addicted to Thorki. I wanted to write a drabble and then it turned into this. It was only meant to be a quick little drabble but then it decided it wanted to be a holiday themed one-shot instead. Anyway, I am super happy with how it turned out and now I want to write ALL the Thorki. That will have to wait though. This is just the first of many holiday fics from me this year so be on the lookout for more. This story is dedicated to my new friends over at This Thorki Thing on Facebook! Thanks for being so welcome, fun, and full of Thorki feels! Many thanks to Squarepeg72 for alpha reading and starrnobella for beta reading and for putting up with the endless fangirling on my part! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studios, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: Distance. Ship. Light. "Every moment I stay here is killing me." (Courtesy of starrnobella)
> 
> Additionally, this story is based on the MCU and not true Norse Mythology. For all intents and purposes of this fic, Baldur was not trapped by mistletoe by Loki. Loki has no idea what mistletoe is. Enjoy!

"Every moment I stay here is killing me."

"Do stop being so dramatic, Loki," Thor muttered, unable to keep the amusement from his voice as he continued to drink from his large mug. Midgardian beer was still nowhere as enjoyable to that of his homeland, but he did enjoy it nonetheless. Setting the nearly empty mug down on the table, he turned around to face Loki, who was standing there with a frown on his regal features. "Relax and have a bit of fun, would you? Anthony throws the very best of revels."

"It's a party celebrating a large man in a red suit,  _not_  a revel, Thor." Scoffing, Loki slid his hands into the pockets of his black pants as he glared around at the festivities. "At least put me out of my misery and send me home on a ship of some sort."

"You're not going back to Norway tonight. It's Christmas Eve." Thor scowled at Loki, unable to discern why he was so adamant about leaving. Looking around at the other partygoers, Thor watched as they drank, laughed, sang, and talked loudly while thoroughly enjoying themselves. Blinking, he realized what may be bothering the God of Mischief. It was so  _simple_.

Never one for crowds, Loki was most likely feeling a tad claustrophobic by the scores of people Tony had invited to his annual Christmas Eve party. Giving the raven-haired Jotunn a look full of understand, he grabbed his mug with one hand before striding forward and looping his free arm through Loki's. He began leading him through the crowd and toward the staircase at the back of compound.

"Thor!" Sounding alarmed, Loki tried to dig in his heels, but Thor was having none of it. Giving into his antics, Loki merely sighed as he continued to be dragged upstairs. "Where are you taking me?"

"You will see," was the only reply Thor gave, a smile gracing his lips. One blue eye glanced at Loki briefly before facing forward again.

"I don't know why I had to even come here to begin with. I would have been fine on my own."

He wasn't lying, for once. He would much rather have prefered to stay at their hidden village in Norway than deal with the scornful stares and whispers from Tony's guests. He may have turned over a new leaf upon the fall of Thanos, but that didn't mean that those he'd tormented in the past accepted him as an  _Avenger_. No, he much preferred to keep to his own, allowing Thor to take the lead in such matters and only bring him in when absolutely necessary. A holiday party was anything but.

"I did not wish for you to be alone on Christmas, Loki," Thor answered simply, guiding him through a door at the end of the upstairs hallway. His large hand was warm against the small of Loki's back, and he smiled to himself as he felt Loki unconsciously press back into his palm.

"We do not celebrate Midgardian holidays." A sigh escaped Loki's lips as he was led onto the upstairs balcony, the sounds and chaos from inside disappearing as the door was kicked shut. Immediately, he felt a calm settle over his being, the only light from that of the moon and stars above. This is how he preferred to spend his time...

"No," Thor replied, watching as Loki walked forward and placed both hands on the balcony railing. He always enjoyed moments like this where it was just the two of them tucked away from everyone else. A gentle snow was falling, coating the ground below but not disturbing them atop the covered balcony. "We do not, but it does not hurt to celebrate with our friends who do practice such traditions."

"Honestly, Thor," Loki muttered, shaking his head and then turning to look at him, a mischievous light in his eyes. "I highly doubt Natasha would bat an eye if we'd stayed away this evening."

In that moment, with the snow falling behind him, Thor was seeing Loki as he was meant to be… A king amongst the snow, yet he'd chosen to remain with him here on Midgard rather than return to the realm of Jotunheim once Thanos had been destroyed. He often wondered why that was, though he did not complain. Thor adored having Loki by his side, a comfort, or perhaps something more. Shaking himself slightly, Thor pulled himself out of his thoughts and reached for his mug.

"You are overly argumentative tonight," Thor pointed out, raising an eyebrow as he lifted the last of his beer to his lips. He drank deeply from the mug, finishing his beverage before setting it aside on a patio table. Joining Loki at the rail, he turned his face skyward and peered into the night. "Can you not simply enjoys these moments of peace?"

"Peace… you think this party is  _peaceful_? Already Stark has been cut off by Lady Potts and you have been of no help, constantly spurring on Lang's dramatics." This was said with a scornful look, though Loki did not turn to face him.

"I do enjoy it when he grows ever so tiny." Thor chuckled, earning him an elbow to the ribs. Pushing into Loki's side in return, he sighed heavily, knowing his jokes would not quell whatever troubled Loki this night. However, he was rewarded when Loki did not immediately move away from him again, his body curved slightly towards his.

They stood quietly for a few moments, each lost in thought. Presumably, Loki was the first to break the silence, his annoyance clear when he again spoke. "You have much enjoyment for these people you call your friends, but I have no one to share such amusements with."

"You have me."

"Yes," Loki acknowledged, turning his emerald stare upon him. "Yes, I do, but you are well aware of what I am implying. For all of my jesting, you are  _not_ as stupid as I make you out to be."

Chuckling, Thor rolled his one eye and placed a gentle hand on Loki's shoulder, thankful when he did not pull away. Thor did know what Loki meant, and it made a sadness fill him, if only for a second. "Give them time, Loki. You of all people understand what it is like to hold a grudge. They will come around eventually; already, Anthony has taken a liking to you."

"I threw him out of a window."

"Yes, but you are not that person anymore."

"Are you certain?" Loki crossed his arms, leveling Thor with his very best glare as he waited for him to try and counter his argument. Yes, he'd been better, but there was always that darkness hidden just below the surface. Loki knew he would always do what was best for him, no matter what the cost it was to others.

"Loki," Thor said, sighing before running a hand over his face. They'd had this conversation more times than he could count. "Leave it. Forget all else and join in the festivities. I will stay by your side, if that makes you feel better."

"I want to  _leave_ , Thor." Throwing his hands into the air in frustration, Loki began to pace the balcony as he ranted. "Is that really so much to ask? We've been here for days and I'm tired of having to  _behave_  myself. At least when we are alone I can-"

"Don't move!" Thor boomed suddenly, eyes going wide and holding up his hands. In turn, Loki gave him a look of pure panic but remained as still and calm as possible.

"What is wrong?" he asked carefully, swallowing and using only his eyes to examine the surroundings. It had been quite a few weeks since last a battle had taken place, and never had one happened here at the Avengers facility. For all his searching, Loki found nothing amiss. "Should we call for the others?"

"No, I think not," Thor began, just barely biting back a grin. He'd managed to spot it at just the right moment, a sprig of mistletoe hung on the balcony covering. In his pacing, Loki had managed to wander right underneath of it. Oh how fun this would be… "We can tackle this one.  _Together_."

Loki opened his mouth to speak but Thor pointed above his head. Cautiously, he glanced up, fingertips already tingling with magic. There, right above his head, was a tiny little plant, harmlessly hanging from the ceiling. "What is it," he whispered, quick eyes examining it thoroughly. "Is it going to grow?"

"It's mistletoe."

"Mistletoe," Loki repeated, enunciating each syllable on its own. Emerald eyes flickered back to Thor, his magic disappearing for the moment. He had the sudden suspicion that this plant was of no harm to him at all. "Care to elaborate or must I continue to stand here for your own ridiculous amusement?"

"It is one of the Midgardians more romantic holiday traditions." Despite all the times Loki had betrayed him, and likely would again, Thor still felt there was something more between him and the God of Mischief. There was no better time than the present to press the situation, especially when Loki looked more than adorable frozen underneath a sprig of mistletoe.

"A  _romantic_ holiday tradition?"

Loki laughed, crossing his arms and staring at Thor with narrowed eyes. He was going to say more, perhaps insult such silly Midgardian ways, but then he noticed the way Thor was staring at him. He'd seen that look before, fleetingly over the years, but never truly paid mind to it. Now, though, he was intrigued, a new feeling stirring deep within his heart. He'd wanted for quite some time to broach the subject of possible feelings, but he'd never found the right moment. How was it that  _Thor_ managed to do so, and without any help?

"You are in no immediate harm, Loki," Thor answered finally, now unable to keep the smile from his face. "But tradition does state that you must remain there until released."

"And are  _you_  planning on releasing me?" Having picked up on the game, Loki allowed his voice to lower, his heartbeat quickening behind his suit jacket. This was a risk, choosing to be forward with Thor, but it was a risk he needed to take lest he never know the truth about Thor's feelings.

"Perhaps."

Thor's answer was coy and it caused Loki's heart to beat ever the quicker. Swallowing thickly as his earlier uneasiness faded away to something else entirely, Loki gestured to the space between them. Deciding he needed to give Thor something to work with, he said, "Would it not be easier for you to help me if you were ever the closer?"

Thor closed the distance between he and Loki swiftly, one hand carding easily through his dark locks and tilting his head so that he could see him clearly. Swallowing, Thor stared down into the emerald eyes before him, enjoying the way Loki's pupils dilated with desire. One timid hand came up to rest on Thor's chest, fingers spread wide as if to push him away, but there was no pressure added from his arm. Instead, those fingertips dug in as if wanting to hold him hostage.

"How," Loki whispered with more certainty now, his breath ghosting across his lips as he stared up at Thor. "How, pray tell, are you planning on releasing me from this mistletoe?" He had a sneaking suspicion he already knew, but he wanted Thor to humor him with an answer all the same.

"Like this," came Thor's raspy reply, and then his eye closed and his head descended at an angle.

Loki kept his eyes open until the last possible second, not wanting to miss a second of their first kiss. As their lips met, he felt as if an electrical shock rocked his body, mingling with his magic. A gasp escaped him as Thor's lips moved over his, and that was all it took. His tongue slid into his mouth, tasting, massaging,  _mimicking_ what he obviously wanted to do with his body. Loki couldn't help but moan, his body melting against Thor's as his hands clutched desperately to the soft fabric of his shirt.

He knew not how long they remained like that, enthralled in one another's kisses as the breeze blew the snow flurries around them. In the distance thunder was heard, and Loki smirked into the kiss, knowing it was fueled by Thor's heightened emotions. When the kiss came to its natural end, Loki remained close, his eyes dancing mischievously in the semi-darkness as he stared up at Thor.

"Should I not give you some sort of gift this holiday? Isn't that the proper Midgardian tradition?" Loki quirked one eyebrow at him, the corners of his lips twitching with concealed mirth.

"Every moment I spend with you is all the gift I need," Thor murmured against his parted lips, eyes alight with love. Loki had not been expecting such a declaration of feelings, so he played it down with his usual humor despite wanting to throw himself at the god.

"Sentiment," Loki teased, but he was the one to lean forward and recapture Thor's lips for another taste. Thor didn't seem to mind, his strong arms wrapping themselves around Loki and allowing him to take the lead this time. When at last they separated, he found Thor grinning widely, insufferably so. " _What_?"

"Do you still wish to return to Norway?" he inquired, both hands holding Loki close to his much larger body. His stomach flipped nervously wanting Loki to stay here with him tonight. They did not celebrate Christmas, but he wanted to enjoy this special holiday with the one he loved most, and that was Loki.

Loki held fast, unable to keep his smirk from turning into a true smile. Ducking his head to hide it somewhat, his whispered, "No, Thor. Now stop talking and show me once more how this mistletoe can be properly utilized."

Thor obliged, ensuring that Loki would have no further inquiries about the Midgardian tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for updates and nonsense!
> 
>  
> 
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> 


End file.
